My World of Confusion
Some cats that died in the Last Hope will still be alive, such as Hollyleaf and Antpelt. They were too amazing XD Oh and this will contain spoilers! WindClan Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom. Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom. Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom. Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Whitetail-small white she-cat. Apprentice-Stonepaw. Nightcloud-black she-cat with green eyes. Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes. Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws. Apprentice-Tigerpaw. Harespring-brown and white tom. Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear. Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws. Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes. Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat. Whiskernose-light brown tom. Boulderfur-large pale gray tom with blue eyes. Apprentices: '''Larkpaw-gray she-cat with green eyes (EmberfootXSwallowtail) Crouchpaw-black tom with blue eyes (EmberfootXSwallowtail) Stonepaw-gray tabby tom with amber eyes (LeaftailXSwallowtail) Tigerpaw-dark tabby tom with amber eyes (LeaftailXSwallowtail) '''Queens: Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Breezepelt's kits, Ravenkit (small black she-kit) and Duskkit (brown tabby she-kit) Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat. Mother of Owlwhisker's kits, Oakkit (brown tom) Eaglekit(dark golden tom) Sandkit (light brown tabby she-kit) and Grasskit (pale brown tabby tom) Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead. Expecting Antpelt's kits. Furzepelt-gray and white she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Boulderfur's kits. Elders: Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom. Tornear-tabby tom. ThunderClan Leader: Bramblestar-large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice-Lilypaw. Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes. Warriors: Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Cloudtail-long-furred white tom with blue eyes. Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches. Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom. Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes. Birchfall-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes. Berrynose-cream-colored tom with blue eyes. Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Mousewhisker-gray and white tom with blue eyes. Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Foxleap-reddish tabby tom. Icecloud-white she-cat with blue eyes. Toadstep-black and white tom. Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat. Briarlight-dark brown she-cat. Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes. Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Ivypool-silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat. Molefur-brown and cream tom with amber eyes. Cherryfeather-ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentices: Lilypaw-dark tabby she-cat with white patches (BrackenfurXSorreltail) Seedpaw-very pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes (BrackenfurXSorreltail) Amberpaw-gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, right ear, and amber eyes (CloudtailXBrightheart) Dewpaw-gray tom with amber eyes (CloudtailXBrightheart) Snowpaw-white tom with amber eyes (CloudtailXBrightheart) Queens: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat. Mother of Spiderleg's kits, Cedarkit (black tabby tom) and Vinekit (dark tabby tom) Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat with smoky-blue eyes. Mother of Lionblaze's kit, Dawnkit (pale golden she-kit with gray ear-tips) Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Expecting Toadstep's kits. Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Foxleap's kits. Elders: Purdy-plump tabby tom with a gray muzzle, former loner. Graystripe-long-furred gray tom. Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Daisy-cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace. ShadowClan Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw. Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom. Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom. Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom. Smokefoot-black tom. Toadfoot-dark brown tom. Crowfrost-black and white tom with blue eyes. Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back. Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Scorchfur-dark gray tom. Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat. Ferretclaw-cream and gray tom. Starlingwing-ginger tom. Kinkfur-tabby she-cat. Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentices: Sparrowpaw-large tabby tom with amber eyes (RatscarXKinkfur) Dewpaw-gray she-cat with blue eyes (RatscarXKinkfur) Mistpaw-pale gray she-cat with amber eyes (RatscarXKinkfur) Brackenpaw-striped brown tabby tom with pale green eyes (OakfurXIvytail) Snakepaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (OakfurXIvytail) Queens: Applefur-mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Birchfall's kits. Snowbird-pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Blackstar's kit, Blizzardkit (white she-kit with black-tipped ears and paws) Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat. Mother of Owlclaw's kits, Leafkit (tortoiseshell she-kit) Adderkit (dark brown mottled tom) and Hawkkit (dark brown tom) Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet. Expecting Scorchfur's kits. Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom. Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat. Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail and amber eyes. Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye. RiverClan Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom. Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice-Willowshine. Warriors: Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat. Mintfur-light gray tabby tom. Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes. Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom. Mallownose-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Robinwing-tortoiseshell and white tom. Beetlewhisker-brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes. Petalfur-gray and white she-cat. Grasspelt-light brown tom. Hollowflight-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Rushtail-light brown tabby tom. Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentices: Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat (MintfurXMosspelt) Hailpaw-pale gray tom with black tabby stripes and ice-blue eyes (MintfurXMosspelt) Stormpaw-dark gray tabby tom (MintfurXMosspelt) Queens: Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat. Mother of Robinwing's kits, Pikekit (pale gray tabby tom) Larkkit (brown tabby she-kit) and Mudkit (dark brown tom with pale-furred legs) Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Beetlewhisker's kits, Leopardkit (dark tabby she-kit) and Swallowkit (gray tabby she-kit) Pinefur-brown tabby she-cat with pale-green eyes. Mother of Hollowflight's kit, Shadekit (dark brown tabby she-kit) Mossyfoot-brown and white she-cat. Mother of Mallownose's kit, Oakkit (brown tabby tom) Elders: Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes. Pouncetail-ginger and white tom. Chapter 1 Ravenkit's POV. Shrieks and yowls split the air, my ears flattened to my head to attempt to drown out the noise. I huddled against my mother's soft, thick brown tabby fur. A flash of a silver-and-white tabby cat appeared at the entrance of the nursery, then disappeared. "Mama," My sister Duskkit began. "Are we safe in here?" Heathertail purred, but I could tell it was forced. "Of course, little one. I'll keep you safe in here, and your father is defending us from the outside." Duskkit gazed outside at the grassy, open camp filled with enemy warriors. I followed it, and for some reason, my claws began to itch. I longed to be out there with my father, to rip my claws down my enemy's pelts. Then a snarl filled the nursery as a large white tom with amber eyes drew himself into the entrance, blocking out the sunlight. "Snowpaw!" Sedgewhisker exclaimed in surprise. "I should've known it was ThunderClan!" She growled, glancing at me first. Snowpaw... Cloudtail and Brightheart's son. I've heard of him, from what the warriors say after they come back from a Gathering. Vicious and dangerous, Snowpaw is, from the sounds of it. His amber eyes met mine, filled with hatred and vengeance. I squeaked and ducked behind Heathertail's tail as she squared up, snarling. Then a larger black tom came up behind Snowpaw, and I relaxed. It was only my father, I knew there would be trouble for Snowpaw. Breezepelt swatted at Snowpaw's flank, scoring deep claw marks. Snowpaw yelped in surprise and whirled around, batting at Breezepelt's broad face. Sunstrike leaped from her nest, expectant belly swaying. She nipped at Snowpaw's white hindpaws, driving the ThunderClan apprentice forward. Then I heard a ThunderClan tom's voice ring out over everything else. "ThunderClan retreat!" From my view, I saw a light brown tabby tom duck a blow from Owlwhisker, and dash over the large golden tom that called the retreat. "Yes, Lionblaze!" The tabby tom answered. Snowpaw--who was still near the entrance--snapped the air near Breezepelt as he trotted away, ears flat and tail dragging in the yellow-green grass. I relaxed, muscles aching with tension. "Are they gone?" I asked Heathertail, still quivering slightly. Heathertail gazed out for a moment, then turned to me. "We are now, Ravenkit." She nuzzled me and my sister in turn, then let out a purr as Breezepelt slipped in through the gorse nursery. His shoulder was bleeding heavily from a gash, and a deep nick was in his ear, but my father showed no signs of defeat. Not that he ever would. "Daddy!" Duskkit chirped, rushing forward. Breezepelt's whiskers twitched and he bent down to give her a swift lick on the ear. "Hey kits!" He meowed. He sounded happy, but his amber eyes were dark, and showed no emotion but anger. For a heartbeat I doubted his love for my mother, my sister and I. I remained back, letting Duskkit soak up all the attention, her bright green eyes filled with joy. "What was the battle for?" I asked, padding forward on shaking tiny black paws. Breezepelt's eyes darkened, shadowed with secrecy. "It was just ThunderClan being their normal self. Nothing important." Then he turned and walked away. Chapter 2 A line of warriors surrounded Kestrelflight's hidden cave, gorse bushes springing from the slit of the entrance. Even a week after the battle, wounds still needed treatment. Most weren't terrible, a minor gash or a ripped ear, but a few--like Leaftail--suffered deep gashes to the chest or stomach. "I can't believe ThunderClan could be terrible." I heard my mother mutter under her breath. Her beautiful brown tabby fur was blowing slightly in the wind. Heathertail had taken us outside for some fresh-air, but we were mostly confined to the nursery while the warriors and Onestar and Ashfoot sorted things out. "What do you mean?" Sedgewhisker meowed. She joined the three of us outside, followed by her and Owlwhisker's four kits. "ThunderClan has always been unfaithful to the warrior code like that--trespassing territories, accepting kittypets for warriors!" I quickly lost interest, turning my black head to the line of warriors. I swiveled my ears, trying to get a grasp on what Antpelt and Breezepelt were speaking about. "--Can't wait!" I heard Antpelt exclaim excitedly. His one black ear flicked, and his brown pelt was twitching. "I hear he and Brokenstar will show us it!" My father added, amber eyes glowing. I gasped under my breath, Brokenstar? I turned to Heathertail. I tugged at her pelt, "Mama? Who was Brokenstar again?" Heathertail rolled her smoky-blue eyes, I knew she hated being interruputed of her conversations. "Brokenstar was an evil cat back in Bluestar's time. He forced kits of three moons to become apprentices, used claws in training, then they became warriors at six moons. That enough?" She explained quickly. I twitched my ear. "Sure," I muttered. Duskkit prodded me with her paw, green eyes daring a challenge. "Want to race to the TallRock?" I flattened my ears, I wasn't one for fun and games. "Sure, whatever." I dug my claws into the moist soil underpaw, tensed and waiting for Duskkit's word. "Go!" Duskkit yowled. I darted off, leaving my sister in the dust. "Stay in camp!" Heathertail's voice rang out above all. I got distracted, thanks to Heathertail, and Duskkit passed me up. I growled in frustration, and sped up. I seemed to be flying as I watched the grass underpaw, a blurry landscape of green. But the fun ended when I crashed into a large brown tom. "Watch it!" He snapped, looking over his shoulder where he was talking with Emberfoot. "Sorry, Antpelt," I muttered. Antpelt flicked his one black ear, then sniffed and turned back around. Fox-hearted warrior, I've always hated Antpelt. I steered around him, and went to see if Duskkit was waiting for me. Nope, just as I'd expected. My sister was sitting at the foot of the TallRock, looking rather proud of herself. She sat with her chest puffed out, green eyes glowing, and tail wrapped around her tiny delicate paws. Then Onestar walked out. I watched through narrowed eyes as he confronted Duskkit, scolding her for being so near to his den. I padded forward up the grassy slope. "What's going on?" I asked, approaching my leader and sister. "We have to stay two fox-lengths from Onestar's den," Duskkit grumbled. "Why?" I turned to look at Onestar. He flicked a brown tabby ear, obviously thinking we're just two mouse-brained kits who don't know anything. "Because," He started. "I may be having an important conversation with Ashfoot, and it's no good for kits to be snooping around my den." "Onestar!" I turned to see who the voice was coming from, then rolled my eyes at the sight of Sedgewhisker's and Owlwhisker's three approaching kits. Eaglekit was in the lead, with Oakkit, Sandkit, and Grasskit in toe. The four hurled themselves at Onestar, their grandfather. The brown tabby tom wrapped his forepaw around Grasskit as he brushed up against Onestar's legs. "Come on, Duskkit," I meowed, walking down the slope. About halfway down, I began talking. "Stupid kits! They get the special attention since Owlwhisker is Onestar's son!" I growled. "Leave them be!" Duskkit meowed. "Onestar is leader afterall, it's not good to talk about his grandkits like that." "You only say that because you have a crush on Eaglekit!" I snapped. "Save that for your warrior days. And besides, you don't see Owlwhisker getting special attention, do you? What makes his kits so special?" "Stop being so grumpy all the time!" Duskkit said. "I'm going to go see what Larkpaw and Stonepaw are doing, feel free to join us!" Like I'd want to join you, I thought angrily. For whatever reasons, I was always in the worst mood--everyday. Something wasn't right in my life, I could tell. With thoughts bouncing around my head, I slipped inside the nursery. Breezepelt was inside, rasping his tongue over Heathertail's ears. I mumbled a, "Hey," Then flopped in between my parents, welcoming sleep. Chapter 3